Mekuru Katsuragi
|status = Alive |affiliation = Future Foundation 6th Division's Special Case Bureau |manga debut = Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer }} Mekuru Katsuragi (葛城 めくる) is a character featured in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, a spin-off manga connected to Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Mekuru is a member of Future Foundation and is part of the 6th Division's Special Case Bureau as a special investigator. Her alternative title is Sleeping Mekuru (眠りのめくる) due to easily falling asleep anytime and anywhere. History .}} Sleeping Mekuru :Main article: Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer - Chapter 2 Mekuru was introduced being carried in the arms of Takumi Hijirihara, where she was dozing. Misaki Asano mistook her for a child, before realizing that Mekuru was the Special Crime Investigation Unit's ace detective, having solved over 100 cases despite her young age. Ikue Dōgami explained that Takumi and Mekuru had known each other for a long time. Later, when Misaki became stumped during her investigation, she asked Misaki to use her special ability, Drowsing Deduction. Mekuru has the ability to learn a cases information, go to sleep, and then identify the culprit's location when she wakes. She fell asleep in Misaki's arms, and when she woke, she identified the location where Rei Shimizu is hiding. However, when Mekuru and Misaki left to investigate the location, they were kidnapped and bound by Ted Chikatilo in order to draw Takumi to Tify Ariake Arena. Chapter 6 - Possibility of Despair Mekuru showed up later on in the infirmary where Misaki was held after the ordeal with Ted Chikatilo. She apologized to her and confessed that she was aware of Juzo's plan, thus getting them captured on purpose. She wanted to prove that Takumi wasn't Killer Killer, to which Misaki agrees based on her believing Takumi was as helpless as her back then (unaware that Takumi was actually faking it). Of course, this does lead Mekuru to wonder who actually did save them from Ted Chikatilo. Chapter 7 - Pre-Wedding Mystery Tour Upon learning that Misaki and Takumi were heading on a trip together, Mekuru wanted to tag along. Unfortunately, for her, Ikue Dogami required her assistance. Pouting in annoyance, she warns Takumi to not to make any moves on Misaki. Chapter 11 - My Buddy is You Following Misaki regaining consciousness from her stabbing by Shuji Fujisawa, Mekuru is shown sleeping right next to her in the infirmary bed. She had come to check up on how Misaki was dealing with Takumi being Killer Killer and to reassure her that everything will be alright. She promises that after she's done dealing with her current case she would help them find Shuji. Though before she can leave, she is interrupted by his broadcast declaring unless Misaki dies in the next twenty-four hours, he would detonate his explosives across the entire country. When other agents of Future Foundation pour into Misaki's room in order to capture her, Mekuru distracts them by chastising them for losing their composure so easily, thus giving her friend a chance to escape. Chapter 13 - Killer Killer is Dead After Misaki is saved from falling to her death by Ikue, Mekuru rushes in to hug her with it being implied she used her Drowsing Deduction in order to reveal that Shuji's location was at his and Takumi's old school: Giboura Junior High School. She warns Misaki to stay where she is as she rushes into the school, alongside other Future Foundation agents, in order to stop Shuji. Chapter 14 - Killer Killer Once Shuji blows himself up, leaving no way to unlock the collar around Misaki's neck, Mekuru was deeply saddened when it seemed like killing her friend was the only way. However, she and every other agent were left speechless when Takumi managed to save Misaki by cutting her head off with a slice so evenly, he was able to grab the collar and have her head get re-attached with no problem. Later on, with time flying by after Takumi disappeared, she shows up at Misaki's station upon noticing how down she was feeling these days and telling her she should cheer up. Appearance Mekuru has a small figure, with short light brown colored hair and two ahoges, usually hidden under her hoodie and light green eyes. She wears a long jacket with black outlines that reaches her hips, a short skirt, puffy white socks and dark colored sneakers. Her jacket can be zipped all the way up, covering her face. Personality Much like Chiaki Nanami, Mekuru easily falls asleep anytime and anywhere, gaining the title "Sleeping Mekuru". Despite that, she shows high intelligence, being able to track down a culprit's location after she wakes up and after learning the case's information and going to sleep. People called her ability "Drowsing Deduction". Mekuru also likes to be spoiled and carried, preferring to perform the Drowsing Deduction in Misaki Asano's arms instead of on the couch. Relationships Takumi Hijirihara The two seem to have a close relationship, as Takumi is comfortable enough to carry her around and Mekuru gave him the nickname 'Hi-kun.' Misaki states that the two don't interact as simple co-workers and have a deeper relationship. Misaki Asano Mekuru appears to be friends with Misaki. She decides to help Misaki out with her case, and offers to go as her partner when Takumi instead decides to go see Rei Shimizu. She refers to Misaki as "Asamin". Later, Mekuru defended her when Misaki Asano's hunting began and was sad when members from Future Foundation raised the gun on Misaki. Trivia * Mekuru's title, Sleeping Mekuru, is a reference to Sleeping Kogoro, a character featured in the series Case Closed (known as Detective Conan in Japan). Navigation ru:Мэкуру Кацураги pl:Mekuru Katsuragi Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters Category:Alive Category:Future Foundation Members Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Female